


With all his good things, and the bad, I love him

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal is just a big kid pulling Will's ponytail, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Will has more patience than a saint, domestic life, what you should expect in Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are murder husbans, they live together with all Will's dogs and have a very normal life, Will still consults with the FBI and Hannibal is a doctor by day, a murderer at night and a Cannibal all the time, but Will loves him all the same.</p><p>Hannibal though cannot resist to push Will with some of his most unsufferable habits, after all He is Hannibal Lecter, What do you expect??</p><p>short caps about how Hannibal is not that perfect but Will and his patience are a perfect match for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. laying around

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HANNIBAL SO MUCH 
> 
> Now that I finished the series, I needed to write something, even if the chapters are so short.
> 
> Read and Enjoy!!

Will has come to terms with most of his partners quirks. But some things are just too much.

“HANNIBAL LECTER, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE FOOD IN THE SINK?” For all his supposed obsession with clean spaces and general tidiness, Hannibal’s tendency to leave the discarded body parts of his kills, like, in this case, a stinky foot. In the sink. In the same sink Will was trying to wash the dogs bowls.

“Will, there is no need for shouting, I haven’t finished yet” He was wearing his white apron, and with the hair falling in front of his eyes he looked rather dashing.

“Hannibal please, we talked about this. No. More. Bodyparts.Left. Unatended” Will tried to look as angry as he felt, but for Hannibal he just looked adorable with his curls and frown.

“Will, I am afraid I will repeat myself, but, dearest, you worry too much”

“What would you’ve done if one of the dogs got a hold on it?”

“Will, I trained them for this very same reason, they will not touch it” Hannibal turned around as if to leave and Will stopped him by grabbing his elbow. 

“Hannibal, please, no more discarded bodyparts, please. It’s not nice finding a stinky foot lying around. You better disinfect this sink before I go anywhere near it” Will kissed his cheek and disappear in the living room where the dogs were laying lazily on their beds. 

Hannibal smiled. His Will was very accepting, and that made him glad, but it was too much fun pushing his limits to simply stop now. Next time he was definitely going to leave something more irksome for Will to find. 

He left the place and went back to the kitchen. His little mongoose was going to be hungry soon and there was too much to do in order to prepare dinner.


	2. Eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal strikes back with a new plot to enrage Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored. SO BORED. Poor Will. Hanni would totaly do it. He is that big of a prick

Will woke up late. Hannibal tried to make him have an early day, to have breakfast together before the good doctor had to go to work, but their last FBI case was solved las day and Will would spend his day off in bed, and in his pijamas.

In the end, was his bladder who force him out of bed, the filthy traitor. Will dragged himself to the bathroom and then he tried to return to his nest of comfy blankets. expensive things Hannibal liked to surround himself with, those very same things Will has grown fond of. 

Surrounding the bed, though, was a fierce and hungry army of canines, waiting wagging their tails and making sad eyes to Will.

"This is so unfair boys" some whines ensued "So unfair" Winston came to him and licked his hand. Will melted before this little cute stray. He couldn't say no to his babies. 

Will didn't bothered with pants and went onf his underwear to the kitchen, to fetch some food for the dogs and some coffe so he could funtion like a person or something close to it. 

There, on the counter, in the perfect caligraphy of Hannibal was a note attached to the coffe maker. Will read it out loud.

"William, I have prepared you a very special coffe this morning to commemorate the ending of your case, enjoy it, my love

Will thoutgh that was very sweet of him and, with a smile on his face hurried up to heat up the coffe while he feeded the dogs.

When the smell of hot coffe was in the air, calling at him with the promise of cafeinne, Will served himself a cup and grabbed a croissant and went to the garden with the dogs. Such a lovely day, such a sweet cannibal boyfriend, such a cute little perfect dogs, sucha a wonderful life.

When he finished, Will decided to clean the coffe machine for Hannibal, after all, Hannibal was always cooking for him, cleaning was the least he could do.

He wished he hadn't done anything. Why, why he has to suffer this things???

There, in the bottom of the coffe maker, with the old coffe, were two blue eyes looking back at him.

Will breathed in, breathed out, breathed in, and screamed

"HANNIBAL LECTER YOU ARE SLEEPING IN THE COUCH YOU STUPID BASTARD"

Hannibal was so lucky Will loves him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment or a kudo
> 
>  
> 
> love you all
> 
>  
> 
> Luna


	3. Pleasure and duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal left a present for Will. His boyfriend and the FBI are not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really really short thing for your amusement

When Jack called him to a crimen scene Will didn't Know He would find a couple of men skillfully aranged so they resembled lovers embracing tenderly. Their skin was peeled back, and then used to make the blanket where they laid. 

Jack aproached him with a grave face " What do you see Will? What we are looking for??" Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing, time goes back, and Will is watching those men. Rude men. They have angered me they have made sure their deaths would be painful and slow, a tribute, a gif, for the one I love that they wronged.

I reduced them easyly, then dragged them here. They woke un, but there is no one to hear their crees, no one to interrupt. I peeled them so they could see gender is something that has litre to do with love, I make them abrace, like they where lovers. I prepare the scene carefully. I want to be seen. 

Do you see how much I love you? How I can protect you? This is my gift for you, for the keeper of my heart. 

The flowers that surround the scene are bathed in blood and the petals dance in the wind. 

As twisted as it is, they made a beautiful picture

" they were disrespectful to someone very dear for the killer. A gay couple, or a parent defending their gay child. The killer wants to show how much he loves that person and how he protects him or her. He peeled their skin back and castrate them because gender doesn't matter in love." 

Will was trapped in the lab examining proves all evening and arrived home so tired he wasn't even hungry. 

In the kitchen Hannibal was cooking dinner. Will frowned. " a recipe with heart right?" It was the only bodypart missing, He told Jack that was for they were heartless men, but He knew the truth. Hannibal smiled " they were very Rude to you" Will wanted to cry. He was having a relaxing weekend. Without murders. And then last night a pair of jerks called him several horrible terms that were a Rude sustituye for naming someone a gay young man. 

Hannibal took him home, fucked him into a bloody coma and WENT OUT AND MURDERED THOSE NOBODIES, SO HE GOT CALLED AWAY from what It should have been a sunday morning lazy and full of sex with his cannibal boyfriend. 

Will couldn't get mad after that well meant present. Hannibal put so much effort into it. He sighted and went to change into something more confortable. 

Hannibal smiled. Will was very patient, but Hannibal would push him until he knows where Will's limits are.


	4. The vigilante... of the empath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal can't stand other people getting Will atentions away from his art. Translation: there is only room for one psycopathic murder on town. And that's the Cheesapick Ripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Hannibal y Jealous. Will may or may not would want to jump his bones in the middle of the crime scene or die of shame in a corner.

Hannibal was livid while reading the new article posted less tan an hour ago in Tattlecrime.com, in which Freddie Lounds described a very witty murderer that eluded the FBI for the last two months and that seemed to be obsesed with one Will Graham.

His Will.

No one had the right to be obsesed with his mongoose but him. No one needed to know that he mentally called him His mongoose either, because Hannibal liked to share his very big bed with egyptian cotton sheets and cachemira blankets with Will every night, and if Will was to know He would probably pout, frown, get flusttered and proceed to torture them both by sleeping in the couch for a week, or even worse, in his cottage (Hannibal refused to call the place a house) of Wolftrapp. Leaving them both alone and making them miserable. ( In the en Hannibal would go massive hunting for a reconciliation dinner, Will would be called to the field because of it, and they would make up over nice wine and rich food and have make up sex in the comfortable rug in front of Hannibal's fireplace - after the first bad case of rug burn Hannibal bought a new one, better for their skins tan the old one-)

Hannibal started analizing the last two months. Will hadn't told him anything about a new case, or when it became dificult to solve. Will didn't want Hannibal's help in this. But why? Jack didn't call either. And Crawford would have called his backup if things were getting ugly.

Freddie Lounds implied that the killer was obsesed, so, of course, Hannibal used Will acount to get access to the FBI records about the murders and the documents of the ongoing investigation. He prepared some tea and sat sipping at the steam mug from time to time while He revised everything.

Oh, the Gal of that petty killer, talented, yes, and that would have drawn Hannibal to her in any other ocassion, but she made a very big mistake. Pursuing his Will. 

The first murderers were art, skilfully arranged corpses so they would be, even in dead, representing scenes from Shakespeare Works. Then... Then Will joined the investigation and everything changed. Hannibal could tell, all those bodies were gifts. Courting Gifts. To his Will. eight so far, all from Shakespeare, all with a poem wrote by the victim's hands before they were killed dedicated to Will. 

Hannibal fed the dogs, prepared Will's dinner, and left. 

Next morning Will called him, furious " Are you doing this for your own amusement?? like it is not being difficult enough that you have to become a copy cat in this case too??" Hannibal smiled slyly "My dear Will what do you mean?" Will huffed, ah, his adorable baby mongoose. No one but him should get Will's full atention, his eyes were only for him, his true-self, his art "The last victim of the Director is not from the Director. It has your name all over it " Hannibal's voice was serious and concerned at the same time " You never told me about the case" "It's confidential, duh" 

Hannibal was so pleased his Will could tell him apart with so much as a glance. He was so precious to him.

"Will, she was obsesed with you, It could have ended badly" Will sighted "Hannibal, please..." The pone started beeping, a signal of another call waiting to be answered "I'm sorry Will, I'm afraid I must anwer, it's bound to be a client" Will hanged up and Hannibal was free to attend Jack Crawford's call.

"Hello Jack, what can I do for you?" Like Hannibal didn't know already what Jack wants. "Good morning Doctor Lecter, I'm afraid I need you on the field today"

By the time Hannibal drove the Bentley by the yellow lines that marked the perimeter, Will was ready to die from shame. Once he realised who had left this body for him, he became practically unable to speak, and so red in the face Beverly and the boys made him sit and drink wáter until they though he looked kind of fine. 

But, if recieving such an obvious gift from his cannibal boyfriend ( in this case the very jelous variant of said cannibal boyfriends usual "courting gifts" to Will) wasn't enough, Jack called said cannibal boyfriend to analize his own crime scene. Hannibal must be delighted to explain to an audience the exact meaning of this particular work of his. And so, Will had to stay there and try not to run for the hills and hide away until his death of shame. Hannibal was such a sap. A cannibal psicopathic, murderous sap. 

"Well, her feelings were not returned. This is and end. The end of her courtship. Clearly, the death of Ophelia was chosen to show you she is not going after Will anymore. She has let her love die, like Ophelia in the water" 

Will's empathy caught on with the real meaning pretty fast. Mine. Mine. How dare you, to pursue what is mine. No one will take him from me. No one will separate us. His eyes, his mind, his body and soul are mine. Mine. MINE. Will saw how He aproached her, so easy to find in a crowd, so easy to find her following Will, with the binoculars and the dreamy eyes. Easy to kidnap her, dress her and bring her to this place. So perfect. I tell her, every detail of our relationship, every mole on Will's skin, every Little detail that makes him so dear to me. I tell her all the truth and let her own actions be her death. She steps back, trying to unhear my words, to close to the edge, until she trips in the tail of the beautiful gown I gave her and falls into the river. She tries to swim, but the gown pulls her under the water. I bing her to the shore and arranged the bed of wild flowers and grass from the riverbank for her. I have taken from her, too. Just how she planed to take from me. She will get her wish. She will be close to Will. She'll touch his lips and be closer tan anyone to his body, when Hannibal cooks her for dinner and presents her to Will.

It's so personal, so deep a message. Just there, lying around for anyone to see, Will wants to crawl under a rock and just die of shame. The team just stares at him, some with pity for being the target of such a crazy woman, others with curiosity, trying to understand what did she found so interesting about him. And then there is Hannibal, that looks at him and his cherry red face and for a moment shows everyone in the scene his emotions, raw in his face, the worry, the adoration, the love. Hannibal walks straight to Will's side and hughs him tigh. "Oh Will. I'm so glad She's going to give up, I was so worried she would turn to anger and do something to you" Hannibal is not like that in public. Ah, a game then. Hannibal kissed the top of his head and buries his face in Will's curls. Beverly lets out a high pitched wail and the boys let out twin groans " Two months more Will, and We would have won Beverly!!!" "PAY UP LOSERS, I'M SO RICH" 

Will really really wants to crawl under a rock and die, while Hannibal fusses over him and makes a show in general for a very concerned, very attentive boyfriend while he guides Will to the car. Jack reaches them and talks to Hannibal "Uhm, I just wanted to say, that If I had known I would have told you about the suspect's obsesion with Will, had she known you were together, both of you would have been at risk. I will tell you right away if it happens again." "Don't worry Jack, we were just being discrete, I didn't knew about the obsesion until you called, Will didn't say a thing" 

Will was silent all the way home until he realized what was going on " Hannibal. Lecter. Were you jealous of that murderess?? And decided to play this Little game so Jack would let you know next time some suspect get insterested in me so you can serve them for dinner?? " "It was very rude of her courting you in my way" 

"So it would be okay had she sent me chocolates and flowers?" "That would have been rude too. Then again, It wasn't her fault, We hadn't anounced our liason publicly. Now they know" "Aaaaawn. Hannibal, I work with this people, please, they are not going to let me live this down"

"This?" Hannibal was already smiling. Will knew he had been defeated from the very begining "My big bad Doctor being my Overprotective sappy boyfriend" "And does that make you uncomfortable, Will??" He could hear the subtext, clear for his empathy. Did I make you uncomfortable Will? are public displays of affection what makes you blush so beautifully? 

"You are imposible" He said, and trowed a pillow to his head, that the taller man caught easily. Will fled upstairs chased by Hannibal's laugh "I will start cooking now, Dinner should be ready by the time you leave the shower!"


	5. I could eat you full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sometimes finds difficult not to give in and eat Will. 
> 
> Will sometimes finds difficult to look at his friends in the eye after things like this. 
> 
> whipped cream and silk scarves.

Hannibal had been waiting for this quite a long time, until the right moment presented itself to him. His Will was awfully close to Alana, and Doctor Bloom seemed to have developed a crush on Hannibal's mongoose. William was offlimits, and Alana should know. 

Will had come for a late sesion and was deeply shaken by a particulary serie of gruesome murders. In that vulnerable state, It took Hannibal a few well placed words to pass from doctor mode to boyfriend. Will hughed him tigh, until his ribs hurt and It was difficult to breath. Ah, but this was proof that Hannibal was Will's rock, a haven of calm in the maelstrom of his empathy.

"Will, you need to distract yourself, to... forget this pictures, erased them from your mind, change them for something new and pleasurable" He felt Will smiling against his chest "What, do you want me to pet the dogs, watch a movie and have some chocolate?" Hannibal walked to the desk and retrieved the whipped cream in a silvery bowl he prepared at the begining of the evening and two blue silk scarves that complimented beautifully Will's eyes. 

Will laughted and kissed Hannibal, all that sadness and shock erased from his eyes. "Naughty, naughty, Doctor Lecter"

Will enjoyed himself very much while tied down with the scarves in the couch at Hannibal's office, the thrill of doing it there adding extra pleasure to the experience, Hannibal painting his body with the cream and then biting and licking, sucking until he was clean again. Some of those bites were more intense, stronger, and Will knew He was going to have marks for days after this.

Hannibal couldn't stop tasting Will's skin, it's particular flavour combining so beautifully with the wipped cream. So delicious, so beautiful, so his. Sometimes he knew he was biting to eating him, breaking the skin and tasting the blood mixing with the other flavors. But he couldn't consume Will, for he needed him to keep breathing, to live, his Will, his World. Hannibal watched the clock like a Hawk, for he knew that Alana was due to burst into the ofice at some point to ask Hannibal about Will's health after such a difficult case. With a smile, he withdrawed himself from the lovely body trapped beneath him, and kissed Will in the cheek.

"There is more surprises coming. Should I retrieve them for you?" Will wimpered and Hannibal exited the office to fetch the lingerie he bought especially for Will. 

Will was left panting, tied up on the office, wondering what Hannibal had planned, when the door opened and Alana burst into the office "Hannibal, Jack told me Will came straight here after the case....Oh" Will wanted to die. right there, right now. "Will?" Her voice was shocked and weak. Will knew Alana had been fighting her atraction to him for a while, and though he had been atracted to her too at the begining, she couldn't compare to Hannibal. Hannibal. Damn. Was this another of his Little, Let's fuck Will's world games again?? Will closed his eyes and groaned. Fucking marvelous. Hannibal was going to pay for this. The good doctor was going to became more intimate with his right hand that he was before. Even if the blue balls killed Will in the process. It was going to be a very lonely very long time without sex for Hannibal Lecter. 

Alana was still gaping like a fish when Hannibal returned with a pair of White stockings and a lacy underwear. He feigned shock, and shame. "Alana?" He hid the lingerie, but Alana's gaze followed his arm "I wasn't expecting you" That seemed to wake up Alana, who blushed furiously, looked at them, closed her mouth and ran away sputtering " Oh my gosh I'm So sorry I didn't know oh my gosh sorry Hannibal, Will so sorry huuu bye" Will laughted "You were totally expecting her, you bastard" Hannibal spanked him "that mouth, don't make me gag you" "You, Hannibal Lecter, are so going to experience blue balls at it's finest..." Hannibal kneeled behind Will and started puting the lingerie on him "In that case, I would make the most of the moment right?" 

Will groaned. This man was impossible.


	6. Zombie attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough lovemaking with the doctor Will tries to cover the evidence, but Hannibal made sure he wasn't able to.

Will gave another tug to his sweater and adjusted the scarf he wore around his neck. Luckily, the weather was tipically autum and was cold enough to justify the use of salid scarf. 

For the millionth time that morning, fucking Hannibal.

And fucking Jack for carlinga him to the lab after saying he could take a couple of days off after last case. 

Will ran out of luck when he arrived to the lab. Inside the FBI quarters the central heat was on and Will was slowly bien boilt to death inside his clichés. He tried to stay as close to the Window as possible and out of the way of the golden Trío, but then again, few things scaped those there.

"Will you should get rid of the scarf and the coat man, you are sweater so much you're goma get heat stroke" "yeah, and then the good doctor Will have our hides" 

Will groaned and took off his coat so they would leave him alone. 

Half an hour passed without incidents until Jack came by followed by Alana, Who, after spoting Will in his corner, muttered a excuse and fled. Wich obviously made Will the center of atention and caused Beverly to look at him with a calculating twinkle in her eyes. 

"My,my míster Graham. Something you want to share with the class???" Will thought he was going to faint. "Gotta go to the toilet" "but Will" he fled.with Beverly Hot on his hills when she grabbed his scarf and tugged, leaving Will's neck exposed. 

Will knew she could see the mark, of a pair of perfect teeth, on his skin, along the Red and purple lovebites. "Bev please don't..." too late, she raced back to the lab, but Will was able.to catch her first.

All that ruckus attracted the Boys and Jack out of the lab.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Jack screamed, and to Will's mortification, everyone had an answer ready.

"we were discussing the zombie attack Will suffered. They were quite thorought. He'll be one of them soon" 

"Wooooohaaa Will, tell me that at least you impaled the vampire that attacked you"

Will groaned  
"I hate you all"


	7. Hannibal's idea of a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal treats Will to a holiday in Italy. Clearly, they have very different ideas of what surprising someone entails.

Will had to admit that when he found out the drink he had ordered was spiked, he was very scared as he drifted to unconsciousness. Waking up in a private room a intercontinental flight wasn't making him any less scared to death.

Of course when the door opened and Hannibal was sitting by his side perfectly calm Will found that there were just two possibilities. Either he had been kidnapped and Hannibal had being caught murdering his captors... or his prick of a cannibal boyfriend had tricked him again.

Will groaned, Hannibal's smile widened. Will wanted to wip that smile from his stupid handsome face. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hannibal offered a glass of wáter "drink something first, dearest, I would offer you champagne, but it will be a couple of hours more until your system is free from the narcotics" When will reluctantly took the glass of wáter, Hannibal sipped on a flute of champagne. Bassssstarrrdddd. 

After he finished the water he opted for staring Hannibal into telling him something. Ah, and, as always, the eyes ( the very same eyes his dogs would made so he would gave them treats, but will will never admit it) worked on Hannibal, even if he was very resilient and took some time for them to have effect. Hannibal sighted. "Is a surprise Will" Will frowned "you bribed the barman to spike my drink, then, dragged my unconscious ass to a plane that has private rooms, and now we are heading to a misterious place. I think you owe me a very good and elaborated explanation" "That would spoil the surprise, Will, don't you think?" Will huffed "Hannibal" "William" "Hannibal, just tell me, what is going on??"

Hannibal put the book he had been Reading and the flute of champagne aside and looked at will. 

After a couple of minutes. Will broke.

"Fine! Fine! What do you want?" "A kiss" Will leaned close and kissed him sweetingly on the lips.

"No, no, that won't do, come here" Hannibal opened his arms, clearly wanting Will to sit in his lap. Will was getting more horny and less angry by the second, surely what Hannibal had planned. But Will was stubborn as a mule. He sat on Hannibal's lap and kissed him throughly with lips, and tonge and teeth. 

"Much better. We are on our way to a holiday" "And you had to kidnap me for that" Hannibal smiled and huged Will closer, so their chests were pressed together and there was a delicious friction between their bodies."And where are we going?" "Aaaah my dear will, that is expensive information" will enarched a bow, oooh this game of his would eventually come back to bite him in the ass (quite literally, if will had any say on it) but Will was by now, more that willing to pay. "Well Doctor, name your Price" Hannibal smikerd and whispered in Will's ear.

Will let himself drop to the floor and gave a knowing smirk to Hannibal. The good doctor had enough sense to know that this time, Will was going to make him pay, and that he had given him the means without even noticing. Hannibal thought that Will's company was very intoxicating, distranting him from his original plans, leaving him so vulnerable...

But, Will opened Hannibal's zip, and the poor, poor cannibal couldn't think anymore. 

This time was Will's victory


	8. Dinner in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to italy, Hannibal decides to make a stop and cook.

Will was left in charge of buying everything on hannibal's grocery list while Hannibal took care of the apartament and the meat. 

Years ago it would have bothered Will, but after the way that woman treated that poor waitress Will was more than happy to join Hannibal for dinner in Paris, in an apartament by the Eiffel tower. 

Everything smelled delicious and Hannibal had all aranged to serve dinner in twenty minutes. Enough time to have something quality time pre-dinner with his mongoose 

Will was already in the balcony where the table was set, drinking a cup of red wine. 

He looked beautiful bathed in moonlight and the city lights.

Hannibal kissed his neck.  
"enjoying the trip so far?? " Will kissed him in the lips "yes"

"we still have some time until dinner is ready" Hannibal was right behind Will and let his hands roam free. 

"and you have an idea of how to spend that time?" Hannibal nuzzled Will's curls "yes, I think I do" Will tried to turn to enter the house, but Hannibal stopped him and pressed him against the border of the balcony while he unbottoned Will's pantalla. "here?" "don't worry Will no one you Know will hear you" Will was already excited. Damn hannibal, had he no shame? "oh isn't that great" 

Hannibal ignored his sarcasm and made fast work of his pants and underwear

Dinner was served late that night and the people of Paris had a show worthy of the city of love.

Ah,yes, Will was enjoying his vacations 

Hannibal took his revenge for Will's little treack on the plane.


	9. End of the Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gives Will a tour around Florence, ending at the chatacombs. Hannibal wants to surprise Will there. Will is more creeped out than thrilled.
> 
> The things Will does for love

The church was sublime, and the altar was a work of art, the skull int he floor called to Will as much as it called to Hannibal, and the yung man traced it with his fingers before being called by Hannibal to one of the sides of the building.

"Long time ago, there was an entrance here to the old sistem of chatacombs in the underground of Florence.Luckily for us, I know the way in" Will smiled. Hannibal offered his hand and when Will took it, Hannibal dragged him into the secret door to the dark tunnels below, where the only source of light were the torches on the walls, giving the whole place a haunted look. 

"Guess you found it hmmm?" Hannibal laughed "Yes I did, back when I was a student here" Will looked around "How did the torches came to be here?" Hannibal smiled back at him "I have my ways" Will rolled his eyes. Typical Hannibal. Then again, the man was able to transport a corpse tied to a fucking tree without people noticing, this wasn't a surprise. Will allowed himseld to be guided around, as Hannibal chattered data about the history of the place, but Will was fed up with history, after the whole day surrounded by it. He was more interested in Hannibal's pert ass and the way those slacks perfectly clung to it. 

"I think Will that you are just ignoring all that I am saying about this place" Hannibal obtened no response "And that would be because you are more interested in my behind. Will, that's just rude, and you should be punished" Hannibal's bottom was very, very nice. So well made. Will wanted to pinch it. ah, he would have to wait until they were back on their appartament. Maybe he could convince Hannibal to just eat the leftovers from that man they hunted yesterday and then go straight to bed for an early night of sexy times. 

"Will, if you are so in need of a good pounding, just keep silent and I will proceed to fuck your brains out in this very place" Of course, Hannibal will be reticent to just reheat something, but Will could be very convincing. on the other hand they could just skip dinner and just go to the bedroom until next morning.

Hannibal smiled and shaked his head. His mongoose was such an interesting creature, so lustful and beautiful. Hannibal stopped and Will, who didn't stop walking, bumped into his back. "Hannibal" "Sincé you gave your consent, my dearest, I will proceed now" before Will knew what was going on, Hannibal had him bare from the waist down and was on his knees behind Will, who could only brace himseld and support himself against a wall, and tried not to touch any dead bodies. 

By the time Hannibal got up on his feet again, Will was a shivering mess. 

By the time Hannibal removed his clothes, Will was begging and tears glistened in his eyes.

By the time they finished they love making, They were a tangle of arms and legs, bodies sweating and panting on the dirty floor of the crypt. 

They put their clothes on, tidied themselves up and walked back to their place, were they took a long shower, by the end of which they were so dirty they had to take another shower to wash away the rests of the first. 

In the morning Hannibal wanted to give Will his tour of the chatacombs, but, after yesterday's discovery of a spider and what looked like a mummified fingernail in Will's curls, Will refused to go back there and dragged Hannibal back to bed.

The things this man convinces him to do


	10. Goodbye Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain is the last step of their journey. Hannibal tales Will a tale of the Alhambra and covers him in silk.

Granada was an exceptional city full of wonders. The food was rich and the flavors exotic, and silk has enjoyed himself inmensely. After the dinner and the walk around the old city Hannibal took him to a beautiful spot from they were able to ser the citadel. Iluminated as it was, it looked right out of a fairytale. 

 

"Once the King would live in there, surrounded by his court and his harem, women and menos of crear beauty only for the kings pleasure" Will was warm, and confortable, tucked against Hannibal's side with his head restinga in top of the other man's shoulder. Bit those words caught his atention. This last weeks, words like those Hannibal justo said ended up with Silk being drugged, kidnapped, and carried away to Europe where his caníbal boyfriend had indulged in that kink of his that included public places, no clothes and people being shocked either by Hannibal's naked ass of by Will' own nudity. 

Hannibal started stroking Will's curls while his other hand roamed Will's body. All of him tensed up. 

Please, please, not in there, in a bench just under a light. Everyone would see.

Will's would rather not have to explain his friends why he was asked by spanish cops to accompain them to the station. 

Hannibal started kissing Will and the poor man saw himself trapped.

"Hannibal, hannibal please not here, let's go back to the hotel" 

A bite in his neck and Hannibal drew back, looking intensly to Will.

" if it' s the light what it bothers you there is a dark alley close where de can continue"  
Will pushed him back with all his strength until he could look Hannibal straight in the eye. Behind his usual poner face Hannibal was determined to, as in their other stops, to fullfil in al detail the fantasies he has with Will in the places of his youth and some new locations.  
Will sighted defeated." we can make a deal.what do you want Hannibal? As long as it is in my power and it doens' t end with us in jail form public scandal, I will do it, bit justo once, let's do it in a bed" Hannibal seemed to be lost in thought forma a while, and Will fidgeted waiting for his lover's decition. Because Will knew that, if Hannibal wanted him on that bench there would be no escape forma him. Hannibal kissed his nose and nodded.

Will smiled and got up, dragged his lover back to the hotel. 

Where he found the room aranged to resemble a luxurious harem room covered in silks with the smell incense in the air. 

He had been played like a fiddle, he had being set by Hannibal. 

Hanibbal gave him a set of silky clothes that covered him and revealed more than will would have thought possible at the same time

Hannibal laid back in a cushion on the floor " you are going to be muy very own harem boy Will , you Will's dance for me, and I would love you in this Will's until you hace forgotten you own name. 

It took Hannibal half the night and al of his persuation skills, but in the end they had their very own arabian night. Not even sherezade herself could have compited with his Will that night.

 

Will's ass and ego were so sore at the end of the night that he swore vengance. 

There was hell to pay, and Will's intentions were to get paid on Hannibal's sweet arse.


	11. Fear the wrath of the quiet man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has his revenge

Will was up early that day. In fact, Hannibal made sure he was up all night and the soreness in his body made sure that, when Hannibal fell sleep whith his arms around Will the younger man remained awake. Hannibal had tricked him but Will was a reforceful imaginative young man and wanted revenge. A very rough, very long, very thorough revenge. 

With all the stealth he could muster, so Hannibal would remain dead to the world, Will got up from bed and started to gather the materials that had been his silky transparent clothes the night before, now torn to pieces by Hannibal's pasion. He used the telephone on the bathroom to quietly ask the room service for ice cream and syrup. While he awaited for room service to deliver the thing to his room he turned to bed, for the most delicate part of the plan. Carefully, he gently coactioned Hannibal to lay sprawled on the bed, calming him with sweet touches on his chest and his face when he looked about to wake up. 

Will used the remanents of his dancing attire to tie Hannibal's arms to the posts of the bed, and the piece of golden silk Hannibal insisted he waved around during his perfonmance served to tie one of his legs. For the other Will used the same cord Hannibal used on him the night before. He tested the bonds and, satisfied with their resistance, Will covered himseld with one of the hotel robes and closed the curtains around the bed to hide Hannibal from the employees of the hotel. 

When the bell rung indicating the arrival of the room service Will let them in and allowed them to prepare the table with the artfully arranged ice cream and the jars of syrup of diferent flavors. He intended to see wich want would fit best with Hannibal's flesh. Will tasted the syrup, one by one, noting the flavors : chocolate, caramel, peach, strawberry, blackberry and mango. The ice cream was plain vanilla. Will fetched his pocket knife and stabbed one of the ice cream balls. This was going to be fun, but for Hannibal's litte OCD, It was going to be torture. Will might as well have bought a Happy meal and ate it before Hannibal using his precious silver cutlery and the florentian dishes while drinking cheap wine on one of his expensive bohemian cristal cups.

Will opened the curtains of the bed and met Hannibal's stare. He was laying calmly in the middle of the bed, just like Will left him, like nothing was wrong and he was not actually bound to the bed. Ah, but Will was going to make sure that changed.

Smiling with his predator smile, Will retrieved his knife and crawled to the bed until he was sitting on top of Hannibal, trapping the older man's body between his thighs.   
"I'm going to assume I found your breaking..." the rest of the sentence was muffled when Will shoved the lace Hannibal made him wear under the silk last night. Hannibal's word were his weapons even more than his muscles were. Brute force neutraliced and sweet twisted words silenced Will could continue with his little revenge.

Showing Hannibal the blade stained white by the ice cream, he started to cut away Hannibal's sleeping shirt ( Because Hannibal, after ravishing Will until he couldn't got up from the bed without help, liked to wear his expensive silk pyjamas and hug a very naked very tired Will until he fell into morpheo's arms) that made Hannibal glare at Willm who only laughed and made sure to caress Hannibal's skin with the cold blade at the same time he cut the cloth, leaving a chilly sensation on the skin and a trail of ice cream. "Are you mad because I'm cutting your clothes or because you are filthy with stiky ice cream? Don't worry my love, you will be sticky all over when I have finished with you" Will kissed Hannibal's nose and went to retrieve the syrup and the ice cream from the table. Ah, good thing he left somo extra rope on Hannibal's legs, maneovering his bulk on the bed alone would have been a nightmare otherwise. 

He started painting Hannibals body with the syrups, sometimes mixing flavors, leaving stripes on Hannibal's chest and abdomen and thighs. Will's mouth chased the flavors and the syrup, using a spooon to spread the ice cream on top of the syrup, mixing it, before scooping a mouthful to his lips.

once Will was done with Hannibal's front he spread his legs and made sure he knew precisely which flavor matched best Hannibal's own peculiar taste. 

By the end of the day, Hannibal was a complete mess, and Will knew he would always favor mango over strawberry for Hannibal's belly but raspberry combined better with Hannibal's most hidden parts. 

Will was tired and equally covered on syrup, melted ice cream and sweat. 

He ungaged Hannibal and took the lacy underwear way to be cleaned from sipt and sweat later. Will left for the bathroom and started a steamy bath for himself, sith scented salts and oils on the water. Hannibal was left on the bed, and when Will returned to the room to fetch some candles and his clothes for later, Hannibal stared at him

"Will, I'm Sticky. I don't likebeing sticky" Will chuckled "And I don't like to put on shows like you do when we are having fun, but i have to suffer you"

"I suppose you mean this... unclean state to be a punishment" "you made me sore yesterday, I made you sore today, we are at peace, this mess I left on you is only to remind you you cannot push me without a response at some point" Will grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom.

"Will, dearest you forgot your underwear" Hannibal said from his position on the bed. He was covered on the rest of their love making, full of Will and syrup and ice-cream, covered on the sticky liquids, and his need to clean himself was escalating quickly. Will had to know he needed to be clean right? Will would come back and untied him and take him to the bath. Will made sure he could not reach the room by himself even without the restrains. 

Will's laughter came from the bathroom.

"Hannibal, my love, don't think I don't know you booked another private room for us on the plane back home... this has been the begining my sweet, by the time we arrive home, you will be sorry you angered me, now, be a good boy and stay there thinking why you got in this mess"

Hannibal sighted and tried to escape to his mind palace so he could ignore the fact that he was filthy. It was not a easy task. 

Will exited the bathrrom an hour and a half latter, clean and perfectly dressed with his usual attire. He untied Hannibal and helped him into his clothes, not giving him a mere rag to clean himself. Hannibal was to sore and tired to care. He just followed Will when they left from the hotel to the airport. 

By the time they arrived their home, Hannibal was a mess. Oh, the coat covered it, but under it his suit was stained and broken at places were Will had teared at the fabric ( resorceful litlle thing, using his glases to cut some important and strategic bits of his suit to expose the skin to Will's mercy. 

Hannibal let himself fall in the bed, so tired he didn't have the strength to clean himself, and his last thoughs before he collapsed on a tired sleep was that he would clean himself on the morning... and that he would never, never, push Will like that again. He learned his lesson.


	12. Will's revenge part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is not done with Hannibal. Not by far.
> 
> Hannibal is going to suffer in the most horrible ways, then again, He shouldn't have angered the empath that can get inside his head and know how to torture him best.

Hannibal returned home only to be assaulted by the most terrible stench he had had to endure. Fast food. In his house. 

It smelled foul and greasy, and completely unhealthy. Compleatly unacceptable.

He found Will in the dinning room, happyly chewing on the source of that.... less than good fragance. 

Will was sitting at the table, with Leda and the Swan at his back, Hannibal's most expensive china laid out and filled with taco's, chicken wings, hamburguers, and french fries, everything still in their bucket or paper bag, Will's face had a happy smile on it while he chewed on a big cheeseburger with sauce driping from it into the dish below. packages of ketchup, mustard and barbacue sauce laid forgotten on the surface of the table.

Hannibal's stomach rebeled on his own and only his steely control kept him from gaging. Will was eating that. His Will. "you could have asked, if you wanted deep fried goods, I could have provided, I have several recipes that would go perfectly with a kobe hamburger with italian bread and sesame seeds...." Will moved his head, swallowed and smiled again "Don't worry Hannibal. I like this food" that was it. A blade clear through Hannibal's heart. He could understand Will's lack of taste since he himself had been grouming it for years before raching his actual level, but, at least, he could be considerated with Hannibal's lifestyle and, at least, don't bring those....things. Into his house. 

He was, well, not furious, but, maybe, perhaps, he was feeling hurt. 

Hannibal contemplated again his beautiful dinner table sullied by that greasy food, and the china that he was sure would never, never be the same, and turned to (fled) calmnly walk upstairs to the master bedroom where he left his clothes primnly folded on their chair and stepped on the shower. He could really do with a calming, relaxing hot shower right now.

Hannibal had his eyes closed, and when he finnaly was able to relax he took the shampoo he had imported and specially made for himself, with citric essences and musk, befores pouring a good dose on his hair and start washing it. That was when, again, the awfull smell hit him in full force. It smelled terrible and familiar. Like the smell of Will's hair before Hannibal took over the lotions he used on his personal higyene. Hannibal prided himself of having improved those items and by it, improving the appeal of Will's essence towards other people ( not that he wanted the atention Will recieved after his teneder cares, but the fact that Will only had eyes for Hannibal was more than enough to keep him from turning everyone into filet mignon. Or worse, Tacos) 

Hannibal sighted. He should have know. God knows what indignities Will was going to inflict upon him ( as the reminding pain on his backside three days after their return from Europe didn't mean a thing for hannibal) until Will was sure that he had learnt his lesson for now ( But Hannibal couldn't resist this game of pushing and waiting, and Will's outbrust would only keep him on check for a time, but not forever, and Hannibal would came back with a vengance, pain and indignities forgotten until his next punishment and the begining of the cycle)

At least he would smell like Will did in that distant time where He would sneak into Will's house to lay beside him and touch him softly as he slept. Those good old times.

He step out of the shower and did his bathrobe before going back to the bedroom and discovering that his underwear and his pijamas dissapeared from their drawers. 

Not one to feel shame, Hannibal just went down with his robe loosely tied around his waist, his chest glistening with the last drop of water from the shower. Downstairs Will had finished his meal and stoked ( for Hannibal's own benefict and torture) the scraps that were left on the fridge. Will kissed Hannibal and it tasted like cheap barbecue sauce and fried hamburger form a fast food chain. Hannibal was divided between enjoying the kiss or pulling away. IN the end, it was Will who ended the kiss and waltzed to where he had left Hannibal's carefully aranged dinner perfectly presented, perfectly cooked. The meal was warm and Hannibal followed Will, only that Will didn't lead him back to the dinning room, but towards the living room. Hannibal shot him the dirtiest look he could muster, but Will only smiled wider and laughed. 

there was an auxialiar table with a tray on it where Will placed Hannibal's dinner and then he popped down the sofa to watch some telly. Hannibal's frown deepened for his pleasure. 

"Really Will? This is how you are going to be? childish and exasperating?" Will had him measured, no doubt. Hannibal was ready to either cry or shout, or probably both. "At least I hope you would dispose of that foul thing on my fridge first thing tomorrow morning and that the rest of my thing are where they belong or..." Will looked at him with a sly smile and cold calculatting eyes. The same look that cost him the pain on his backside and the ruining of one of his suits in the privacy of an intercontinental flight. Hannibal involuntarily shivered. Will looked pleased by his reaction.

Hannibal grudginly sat and started to eat. As fine as the meal was, he couldn't fully enjoy it while sitting on a sofa, on a bathingrobe while watching telly. And not any kind of telly. It was some kind of south american soap opera where everyone shouted and acted out of placed while overeacting.  
Will just hugged him when he was half way through dinner and remained glued to his side until he finshed. "Gods, Will, sometimes I hate you" he muttered while he kissed those curls he was so fond of with tenderness.   
"now you know how I feel half of the time when you play your little games" Hannibal smiled "Please, please, please, tell me everything will go back to normal tomorrow" Will smiled and gave him a truly terrifiying and lustful look "Well, darling, that depends on how good you are tonight" Will's hand slided down his chest and toyed with the coarse hair of Hannibal's pectorals before going lower and touching Hannibal beneath the robe until he was panting. Will stradled Hannibal's thights and bit playifully at Hannibal's earlobe. "If you are good to me" Will grinded his backside on Hannibal's lap. The friction was delightful "I will be very, very, very good to you" 

Hannibal's breath caught at Will's ministrations while the other man undid the knot of his robe, opening the lapels and exposing Hannibal's front to the cool air. 

Hannibal kissed Will and chuckled. He was fully prepared to get the stains out of the coach later. The very idea wasn't appealing to him, but WIll's sweet body was reason enough to forget about the rest of the tortures of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Hannibal and Will were laying lazily on the bed, warm and safe in each other's arms after they made love on the silk sheets. 

"Would you show me now?" Hannibal sighted "Will, even if I couldn't say no, it doesn't mean that I would like to show you the indignity of it. They didn't deserved to be allowed on my kitchen" Hannibal's sanctuary was violated, and he was moody because he couldn't kill the perpetrators. 

Will chuckled "Come on Hann, just show me, we can set it on mute and I will comment mmmm? you know how much i love to see you cooking" Will let his hands roam freely and Hannibal's breath caught. 

It took Will another hour and some of his best treacks, but in the end Hannibal caved and brought back the tablet to show him the video.

It started with Hannibal, having removed his suit's jacket stood behind the counter, with meat on the surface and a knife on his hands.

"For the next dish I'm going to need a memeber of the audience.... if you could step forward please...It would only take a minute..." Hannibal couldn't help but smile because of Will's little joke, indeed, that had been human food. Oh The irony.

"Once your prey had been properly disposed of, make sure yo skin the leg, no need for having little hairs on the food, it's not of good chefs....Now, you see this knife? I'm going to stab you in the eye if you think of coming near this counter..." Hannibal was triying to remain calm but his smile grew wider as Will, smiling, continued.

"My favourite meat is the one that comes from the rude, but of course you may want to experiment, experimenting in the kitchen is something I encourage, after all, everyone has diferent taste, ahahahahaha, Because you all taste different. Ah, I'm going to eat you all with a good wine and my dear Will by my side" Hannibal was now laughing openly as, in the video, he opened the meat in half before preparing the filling.

"Ah, here you are filthy little pigs on my kitchen. And I cannot kill you all. What a pity. I don't understand why, damnit all, you are trading dirt everywhere, what do I have doormats for?. One day I'm going to turn you all into tacos" Hannibal had tears on his eyes, as he hugged Will tighly and kissed the top of his head. Without doubt, this man was unique, and most important, all his.

"And we use all this chopped veggies to fill it and then we tie it, and cover it with clay, Oh Look, IT LOOKS LIKE A TOTEM, i'm gonna draw a little happy face on it. We put it on the oven and we can start with the dessert, let me fetch one of my condom suits that would allow me to kill while looking fabulous and not getting a single speck of blood on my tailored suits." 

Hannibal interrupted Will with a kiss and kept kissing him until the end of the video, where Will smiled up to him and said "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it has been a torture to put up with you for so long, now get out of my kitchen, congratulations to the survivors, and remember, I would love to have you for dinner, so don't piss me off, gang of wankers....." Hannibal took the tablet away and started kissing Will again. 

This marvelous man always made him smile. Only him made him laugh like that.


	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it has been a while hasn't be?? Well, well, well, I'm back to give you the must of the season. The Halloween chapter!!! 
> 
> Will and Hannibal as a werewolf and a vampire ( I read a fic of those two on those costumes and the mental picture got stuck in my head, if the author of said fic is reading this, know that I love you for getting me out of the block I had)

Hannibal had to compromise with Will in the events that would happen on the 31st of October. 

Hannibal wanted to host a sofisticated dinner party.

Will wanted to spend the day cuddling and watching horror moovies. 

Hannibal hounded Will from August to September until he relented. "Fine, but if you are having a Halloween party, better be a proper Halloween party"

Which left Hannibal planning a masquerade. How exciting, to do something new. 

The next problem were the invitations. "Those aren't proper Halloween invitations Hanni, they are the same as always" Hannibal had to admit it, since it was going to be a masquerade, a touch of excentricity wouldn't be out of place, and changed the invitations for new ones with aged paper and a red wax seal. 

Will was out of ideas. He thought that, if he complained enough, Hannibal would just drop it or at least they would have a row and he would have an excuse to stay in Wolftrap on Halloween with his dogs and without people nagging at him or looking down at him for being "Way out of Hannibal's ligue"

Hannibal took his ideas as marvellous innovations and something to follow down to the last dot. From the invitations, to the decorations " Pffft just changing the center is not going to give the proper atmosfere.. let's change everything" The dinning room changed into a darker, more frightening room, only iluminated with candles and with a center made of a severed head and several bodyparts. The severed head had the top cut off and the brain was were the punch had been served.

Will had asked a thousand times if they weren't real. Hannibal said that no, he had them made for the ocassion. Only when Will realised that some of the bodyparts resembled some of the guests, Bevs arm, with her trademark dark nailpolish, Eyeballs made of sugars floating in the punch the exact same colour of Alana's eyes, The chin of a half eaten skull whose dark skin and half eaten features were clearly Jack's... even one of Will and another of Hannibal, turned into jack-o-lannters, would greet the guests at the door. 

Will didn't expected prim and proper Hannibal to exhibit his weird kinks in front of his posh friends, but when the costumes arrived, Will discovered that Hannibal took his joke about him being a count too seriously. "If you are a count, then, my Lord, you have to be a vampire" "Will, i don't think that's..." "Please, count Lecter, suck me dry???" he said with his best come to the bedroom voice. Hannibal had jumped him that very instant and the moment had been forgoten.

Right now, when Hannibal came downstair perfectly dressed like a 17th century gentleman, all in blacks and reds, with a dark cloack around him, his hair slicked back, and fangs that looked ready to tear you apart ( Will wasn't sure if Hannibal really had proscetics on or It was just his own shark teeth and the costume) and handed him a box with his own costume.

Will was really turned on by this count lecter.

Will should have chosen his own costume.

If he had done it instead of just trusting on Hannibal he would be wearing leather pants, knee leght boots, and just a leather waistcoat with a fur collar and a fake tail wich matched his fake ears. He was wearing a damn dog collar with a damn tag that read "William".

He was angry.

He was turned on.

He had to open the door dressed like that to all the children who came treack or treating to the house, after he nagged at Hannibal for weeks about decorating the yard and allowing the children to come to the door.

He was going to make Hannibal pay for this. Will smiled and greeted the guests, all of them masked ( And Will didn't see the point, because they knew each other, but he didn't complain when Hannibal gave him his black leather mask) 

The full moon shone bright on the sky, and Will smiled before tuning to enter the house to face the snob friends of Hannibal and spend some quality time with his own. 

Hannibal should know that werewolfs were dangerous.

He would have known if he hadn't fallen sleep while watching Van Hellsing. Well... HIs loss was Will's gain, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment, your opinions and kudos feed my inspiration and help me get better at writting.
> 
>  
> 
> Love
> 
>  
> 
> Luna


End file.
